Sleeping Hae
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Kisah salah seorang rapper dari Boyband ternama Korea Selatan dengan seorang 'Putri Tidur'. Fanfiction KiHae. DLDR RnR
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sleeping Hae

Author : Nazimah Agustina

Pair : KiHae

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, and Other Super Junior Member

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Rating : T

Summary : Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bingung dengan summary.

Warning : Gender Switch! Tema dengan cerita yang aku yakin sudah pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, RnR. Susah banget cari tema yang tidak pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.

**Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca. Gampangkan?**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ Sleeping Hae ~**

**Chapter 1**

**Seoul, 2012**

"Lelah sekali!" keluh seorang namja tampan, kesebelas namja lain yang tidak kalah tampan darinya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah jadwal kita." Sahut sang leader, Leeteuk.

Mereka adalah member Super Junior, Boyband yang tengah naik daun, bukan hanya di Korea Selatan saja namun sudah mendunia. Saat ini kegiatan mereka bersama Super Junior sangat padat, saat mereka tiba di tempat show pastilah ELF akan berlomba-lomba untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua. ELF –sebutan untuk fans Super Junior- selalu memadati konser mereka, mereka akan meneriakkan masing-masing nama member Super Junior jika member tersebut menyanyi di part lagu.

Kibum –namja yang mengeluh tadi- melihat jam tangannya, pukul satu pagi dan jadwal Super Junior baru saja selesai untuk hari ini.

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya mengambil ransel.

"Kemana? Rumah atau dorm?" tanya Eunhyuk yang memegang posisi rapper sama seperti Kibum di grup mereka.

"Rumah." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Hati-hati!" dan Kibum hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, setelahnya ia keluar dari ruang make up dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**DUKK**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membanting pintu mobil kasar saat menutupnya. Ia tahu para hyung dan dongsaengnya juga lelah seperti dirinya, namun entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah dan ia mengeluh, padahal ia tidak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya. Matanya kemudian membidik sebotol wine yang ada di jok belakang, diambilnya botol wine dan diteguknya hingga titik terakhir.

"Lebih baik aku segera pulang!" ujarnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

Jalanan begitu sepi, wajar saja karena waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah dua dinihari. Hembusan angin malam sangat terasa, bagai menusuk tulang. Hanya sura dedaunan yang tertiup angin lah yang terdengar. Kibum melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Orang gila mana yang menyebrang jalan disaat seperti ini? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kibum, ia kemudian terkekeh.

Namun ia salah menduga dan begitu terkejut, saat seorang yeoja berpakaian putih berjalan dengan sangat tenangnya menyebrang jalan.

**.**

**.**

**CKIIITT!**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Kibum terengah-engah, tubuhnya terpelanting ke depan, kepalanya terbentur setir. Dengan takut ia mendongak, menatap jalanan didepannya. Ini akan menjadi pertaruhan karirnya di dunia hiburan, dengan ia yang menabrak seseorang karena melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata akan menyeretnya masuk kedalam penjara.

**DEG … **

**DEG …**

**DEG …**

Yeoja itu baik-baik saja namun detak jantung Kibum tidak kunjung normal.

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan jika dirimu bertemu seorang yeoja di jalanan dipagi buta dengan rambut panjang dan memakai gaun putih-putih, serta berdiri dengan jarak satu atau dua meter dari kendaraan yang kau tumpangi sendirian. (Aku sih membayangkannya seram-seram gimana gitu.)

Bulu roma Kibum berdiri, ia beberapa kali meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, detak jantungnya juga tidak bisa diajak kompromi, serta ia yang seperti lupa cara bernapas.

Gugup? Takut? Penasaran? Semua tercampur menjadi satu!

Kibum menutup rapat kedua matanya, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif akan sosok yeoja didepannya, walaupun Kibum tidak yakin yeoja itu memang manusia atau bukan.

'Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini! Pasti ada penjelasan masuk akal akan hal ini!'. jeritnya dalam hati

'Aku pasti mabuk! Ya, aku mabuk!'

Kibum tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat, ia pikir alasan masuk akal jika ia yang melihat yeoja misterius saat ini adalah karena wine yang diteguknya tadi. Kibum membuka mata, mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebagai seorang namja, membuktikan bahwa keyakinannya itu benar, hanya I.L.U.S.I seorang Kim Kibum!

Namun Kibum kembali menahan nafas dan detak jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan, yeoja itu masih berada di depan mobilnya!

Kibum mencoba berpikir jernih, berpikir positif adalah kuncinya –itu yang diteriakkan otak jeniusnya, setelah mengatur nafasnya sejenak ia mencoba memperhatikan sosok di depannya.

Dapat dilihatnya yeoja itu mengadahkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah karena sorot lampu mobil Kibum. Dilihat baik-baik dari tempat Kibum saat ini, pakaian putih yang dikenakan yeoja itu adalah sebuah piyama tidur dan yeoja itu berkulit putih pucat, dan sepertinya yeoja itu lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

Kibum mematikan sorot lampu mobilnya, yeoja itu perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Kibum yang masih duduk manis di dalam mobilnya.

'Manusia.' Batin Kibum, ia menghela nafas lega.

Tunggu, untuk apa yeoja yang hanya mengenakan piyama tidur berjalan-jalan di pagi buta yang tentu sangat dingin ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja itu kembali berjalan namun dengan langkah yang melompat-lompat, Kibum melongo memperhatikannya. Yeoja itu sangat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal Kibum hampir saja menabrak dirinya, dan yang paling penting –menurut Kibum- yeoja itu tidak mengenali dirinya? Ia yang merupakan Kibum Super Junior!

Dahi Kibum semakin berkerut ketika yeoja itu ternyata melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman bermain. Taman bermain jika di pagi atau siang hari memang menyenangkan dan menggambarkan keceriaan anak-anak.

Tapi dimalam yang sangat larut ini? Sepi dengan lampu jalanan dengan cahaya remang-remang, ayunan yang bergerak sendiri karena angin malam yang meniupnya, semua itu menampilkan kesan seram juga suram. Jadi untuk apa yeoja itu kesana di saat seperti ini? Sendiri pula?

Kibum yang merasa aneh sekaligus penasaran dengan yeoja itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei! Agasshi!" panggilnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**.**

**.**

FF ini dibuat setelah author lebih mendalami pengetahuan soal Kleine-Levin Syndrome, bagi yang tidak tahu dengan istilah tersebut dapat bertanya dengan GOOGLE ahjussi(?) atau mengikuti perkembangan FF ini. Di FF ini saya mencoba membuat bukan hanya berdasarkan imajinasi, namun juga menyelipkan unsur ilmu pengetahuan dan kejadian nyata yang pernah dialami oleh penderita Kleine-Levin Syndrome didalamnya.

Dan bagi readers yang mungkin pernah membaca FF yang seperti ini sebelumnya, kupikir wajar karena tema ini sangat menarik (bagiku).

Semoga suka, kalau aku ya suka-suka aja, LOL.

Aku berharap aku sudah memiliki kemajuan dalam menulis FF.

Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca Sleeping Hae dengan disertai review.

Kalau Cuma dibaca saya juga bisa, gak usah post FF ini disini, mending di blog terus kunci, dikasih sandi kalau ada yang mau baca aja, biarin kalau emang gak ada yang niat baca ini FF. **intinya kalau sudah begitu : FF sendiri untuk diri sendiri** (gak mikir dah, untuk ini saya tidak menerima bash, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan FFnya saya terima bash).


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sleeping Hae

Author : Nazimah Agustina

Pair : KiHae (Kibum x Donghae)

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, and Other Super Junior Member

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Rating : T

Summary : Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bingung dengan summary.

Warning : Gender Switch! Tema dengan cerita yang aku yakin sudah pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, RnR. Susah banget cari tema yang tidak pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.

Disini Kibum tidak pernah hiatus dari Super Junior (Semua ELF berharap dia comeback ke SuJu segera!), Donghae bukan anggota Super Junior, dan Kibum umurnya lebih tua sekitar 8 tahun dari Donghae (untuk keperluan cerita).

(25-8 = 17 tahun)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca. Gampangkan?**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

_Yeoja itu kembali berjalan namun dengan langkah yang melompat-lompat, Kibum melongo memperhatikannya. Yeoja itu sangat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal Kibum hampir saja menabrak dirinya, dan yang paling penting –menurut Kibum- yeoja itu tidak mengenali dirinya? Ia yang merupakan Kibum Super Junior!_

_Dahi Kibum semakin berkerut ketika yeoja itu ternyata melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman bermain. Taman bermain jika di pagi atau siang hari memang menyenangkan dan menggambarkan keceriaan anak-anak._

_Tapi dimalam yang sangat larut ini? Sepi dengan lampu jalanan dengan cahaya remang-remang, ayunan yang bergerak sendiri karena angin malam yang meniupnya, semua itu menampilkan kesan seram juga suram. Jadi untuk apa yeoja itu kesana di saat seperti ini? Sendiri pula?_

_Kibum yang merasa aneh sekaligus penasaran dengan yeoja itu keluar dari mobilnya._

"_Hei! Agasshi!" panggilnya._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95-line ~**

**~ Sleeping Hae ~**

**Chapter 2**

Kibum berjalan cepat menghampiri yeoja misterius yang seolah tidak mendengar panggilannya sedari tadi.

"Nona?" kali ini Kibum menepuk pundaknya dan,

Berhasil! Yeoja itu menoleh namun memandang Kibum kosong. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ayunan dan mendudukkan diri disana.

"Sedang apa kau disini adik manis?" tanya Kibum ramah setelah mengikuti yeoja itu.

"Dorong!" perintah yeoja itu, dan anehnya Kibum menurut saja. Kibum mulai mendorong ayunan itu pelan.

"Yuhuuuu!" seru yeoja itu kegirangan. Ia tertawa-tawa riang membuat Kibum tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Diayunkannya lebih kencang ayunan itu membuat keduanya tertawa riang.

"Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Kibum, ia memelankan dorongannya pada ayunan karena menyadari jika besi tua yang menyangganya, bisa saja ayunan itu roboh bukan? Mengingat yang memainkannya adalah seorang remaja, bukan anak TK.

Yeoja itu tidak menyahut, ia terlihat masih asyik dengan tawa riangnya.

"HEI!" karena kesal Kibum berteriak bahkan menghentikan laju ayunan itu, yeoja itu menoleh dengan wajah merengut.

Kibum tersenyum, 'manis,' batinnya.

"Siapa namamu adik manis?" tanya Kibum ramah.

"Donghae." Jawab yeoja itu.

"Kenalkan, aku KIM KIBUM SUPER JUNIOR!" ujar Kibum menekan kata 'Kim Kibum Super Junior'.

"Oh," dan jawaban Donghae berhasil membuat Kibum terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Err, orang tuamu tidak mencari?" tanya Kibum beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar penasaran.

Kibum kemudian melihat jam tangannya, setengah tiga pagi dan jadwal Super Junior akan dimulai pukul delapan pagi.

"Shit!" umpatnya, terlebih ia yang terlihat mulai menggigil kedinginan.

'Kibum pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket, syal dan sarung tanganmu tadi? apa benar IQ-mu itu 138 eoh?' umpatnya lagi namun dalam hati.

Yeoja itu berdiri dari duduknya. Lagi-lagi Kibum merasa terkejut akan sikap tiba-tiba yeoja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu, yeoja itu melangkah keluar dari taman dengan langkah pelan.

"Kau mau kemana? Pulang? Aku antar eoh?" tawar Kibum berjalan mengiringi langkah sang yeoja, Donghae menoleh dengan pandangan bingungnya, Kibum menampilkan killer smilenya berharap yeoja itu akan terkena 'efek' dari senyuman mautnya itu.

Tapi Kibum lagi-lagi harus menelan kebingungan juga kekecewaan saat Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan dengan langkah melompat dengan riangnya meninggalkan Kibum.

Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya bisa melongo dengan sikap ajaib yeoja itu. Karena menggigil, Kibum memilih untuk kembali menuju mobilnya. Baru kali ini dia selama beberapa tahun ini bersama Super Junior, ada yeoja yang tidak berteriak kegirangan ketika bertemu dengannya. Donghae memang berteriak tadi, tapi itu karena ayunan yang digerakkan Kibum, bukan karena bertemu Kibum.

**.**

**DUK**

**.**

Kibum menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya kemudian dipeluknya lengannya agar lebih hangat. Setelahnya ia menyalakan penghangat yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Kibum menyamankan posisi duduknya, melihat jalanan didepannya yang tadi dilewati Donghae. Ia masih penasaran dengan sosok itu, sosok misterius yang ditemuinya satu jam yang lalu.

Kibum yang merasa bagai orang bodoh saat memikirkannya, memilih untuk segera pulang dan tidur karena jadwal grup yang membesarkan namanya menanti esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan malamnya …**

**.**

**.**

Kibum bergerak gelisah di kasurnya, malam ini ia memilih untuk tidur di dorm saja. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan yeoja itu, Donghae.

_Apa malam ini ia kembali berjalan-jalan?_

_Apa malam ini ia kembali ke taman bermain itu?_

_Apa orang tuanya tidak menyadari ia yang keluar rumah saat waktu dinihari?_

_Kenapa ia tidak mengenaliku?_

Rentetan pertanyaan tentang Donghae terus membayangi pikiran Kibum, membuat ia tidak bisa tidur, ia menoleh pada jam weker, jam satu pagi. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Leeteuk, teman sekamarnya. Kibum menyerigai karena Leeteuk yang telah tertidur pulas. Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, ke tempat ia bertemu dengan sang yeoja misterius, di taman.

Kibum berjalan mengendap, ia memakai jaket, syal dan sarung tangan karena saat ini adalah musim dingin. Ia berusaha keluar dorm dan apartement tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

**.**

**DUUK!**

**.**

"Huufh!" Kibum dapat bernafas lega ketika ia telah memasuki mobilnya, ia tidak ketahuan. Dengan perlahan dilajukannya mobil itu, ketika keluar dari wilayah apartement ia melajukan mobilnya kencang.

**.**

**Di dekat taman**

**.**

Kibum melihat-lihat sekitar, sepi. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil menyadari kebodohan yang ia perbuat karena yeoja yang baru satu malam dikenalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap di posisi duduknya, menunggu sang yeoja.

Kibum hampir saja tertidur jika tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang melompat-lompat di dekat mobilnya, Kibum membuka kemudian mengucek matanya pelan. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, yeoja dengan rambut panjang tergerai dengan piyama tidur berwarna merah jambu yang melekat di tubuhnya, serta jalan lompatnya memasuki taman bermain yang remang-remang.

Kibum tersenyum, pastilah dia yang ia cari. Kibum keluar dari mobilnya, ia juga membawa jaket lain ditangannya, jaket milik Sae Hee –adik Kibum yang tinggal di luar negeri- yang tertinggal saat mengunjunginya ke Korea beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia berniat memberikan jaket itu pada Donghae, agar yeoja itu tidak sakit karena cuaca yang ekstrim. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Kibum tidak membeli jaket baru saja? Karena Kibum tidak memiliki waktu untuk belanja akhir-akhir ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberikan jaket milik Sae Hee saja, toh ia bisa menggantinya nanti.

'Aku baru akan menggantinya jika adikku itu ingat akan jaketnya!' kata Kibum dalam hati, ia tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

"Donghae-ah?" panggil Kibum pelan dan tersenyum, Donghae menoleh dan menghentikan laju ayunannya. Ia balas tersenyum pada Kibum membuat namja itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Dorong!" pinta Donghae yang lebih tepatnya perintah itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Heh?" tanggap Kibum dengan dahi menyernyit.

Jadi yeoja di depannya ini terlihat senang bertemu Kibum hanya karena, ingin Kibum mendorong ayunan yang didudukinya?

'yeoja ini ternyata 3M! Misterius, Manis, dan Menyebalkan!' nilai Kibum sebal dalam hati karena Donghae mengingat Kibum yang mendorong ayunannya kemarin malam, tidak lebih.

Senang tidak senang, Kibum akhirnya mendorong ayunan itu pelan, iapun berusaha agar dapat mengobrol dengan Donghae.

"Hei, kau tidak mengantuk eoh?" tanya Kibum, Donghae menggeleng.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Aku membawakan jaket untukmu!" dan Kibum menghentikan laju ayunannya dengan memegangnya. Ia kemudian mengambil jaket yang ia letakkan di kursi taman, dipakaikannya jaket itu pada Donghae yang hanya bisa pasrah saja.

'Astaga! Dingin sekali!' jerit Kibum dalam hati saat kulitnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kedinginan eoh?" tanya Kibum lagi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae karena yeoja itu masih setia menduduki ayunan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum, "mereka membiarkanku." Jawabnya.

'Orang tua macam apa mereka?!' umpat Kibum dalam hati mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Kibum menampilkan killer smilenya, karena senyum khasnya lah yang menjadi daya pikat pada dirinya.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Kibum, Kibum hanya menatapnya gemas.

"Kau… tampan." Jawab Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum.

'Baru sadar eoh? dari kemarin kemana saja hingga kau mengacuhkanku?' batin Kibum, rupanya ia masih kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang begitu dingin padanya kemarin malam.

"Panggil aku oppa ne?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Ne oppa".

**.**

**.**

"Aku antar pulang eoh?" tawar Kibum memelankan laju ayunan, setelah melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul tiga pagi.

Yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Kibum. Ia tersenyum manis kemudian membungkuk sebentar dan pergi dari hadapan Kibum.

"Hei, tunggu!" cegat Kibum mencekal lengannya yang tertutupi jaket Sae Hee.

Donghae menoleh dengan pandangan bingungnya, perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Kibum dari lengannya.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang ke rumah, bolehkan?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum, "tidak perlu." Dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan melompat.

"Hoaaammh!" karena mengantuk, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Sebaiknya aku kemana ya? Dorm atau rumah?" tanya Kibum pada sendiri, jemarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan pada setir.

"Lebih baik aku ke rumah saja!" dan mobilnya pun meluncur menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya …**

**Back stage, 11.00 am**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaamm!" Kibum menguap, ia memejamkan matanya dalam posisi duduk.

"Tidak perlu!" larang Leeteuk ketika Eunhyuk hendak membangunkan Kibum yang tampaknya tertidur pulas meski dalam posisi duduk.

"tapi hyung sebentar lagi kita akan tampil!" sergah Eunhyuk, Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

**.**

**Lima menit kemudian**

**.**

"Kibummie, irroena!" panggil Leeteuk membangunkan Kibum, mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Euunggh, hyung?" sahut Kibum setelah membuka matanya. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kita sebentar lagi tampil ya? Hoaamh! Mian hyung, aku ketiduran!" sesal Kibum kemudia mulai bergegas.

"Bummie?" panggil Leeteuk.

"Nde?" sahut Kibum seraya memperbaiki model rambutnya.

"Semalam kau kemana?" dan pertanyaan Leeteuk berhasil membuat Kibum tertegun.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana ?

a/n : Kleine-Levinnya belum kelihatan, karena chap ini karangan semua. Mungkin Chap depan baru dibahas.

Aku tahu Kibum sukanya sama yeoja yang lebih tua, tapi biarlah dia OOC disini.

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan maaf jika mengecewakan …**

**Review please …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sleeping Hae**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae (Kibum x Donghae)**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, and Other Super Junior Member**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Kisah salah seorang rapper dari boyband Super Junior bersama seorang 'Putri Tidur'.**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Tema dengan cerita yang aku yakin sudah pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, RnR. Disini Kibum tidak pernah hiatus dari Super Junior, Donghae bukan anggota Super Junior, dan Kibum umurnya lebih tua sekitar 8 tahun dari Donghae (untuk keperluan cerita).**

**(25-8 = 17 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca. Gampangkan?**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

"_Hoaamm!" Kibum menguap, ia memejamkan matanya dalam posisi duduk._

"_Tidak perlu!" larang Leeteuk ketika Eunhyuk hendak membangunkan Kibum yang tampaknya tertidur pulas meski dalam posisi duduk._

"_tapi hyung sebentar lagi kita akan tampil!" sergah Eunhyuk, Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya pelan._

_**.**_

_**Lima menit kemudian**_

_**.**_

"_Kibummie, irroena!" panggil Leeteuk membangunkan Kibum, mengguncang bahunya pelan._

"_Euunggh, hyung?" sahut Kibum setelah membuka matanya. Leeteuk tersenyum._

"_Kita sebentar lagi tampil ya? Hoaamh! Mian hyung, aku ketiduran!" sesal Kibum kemudia mulai bergegas._

"_Bummie?" panggil Leeteuk._

"_Nde?" sahut Kibum seraya memperbaiki model rambutnya._

"_Semalam kau kemana?" dan pertanyaan Leeteuk berhasil membuat Kibum tertegun._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Sleeping Hae ~**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Bum-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk mengguncang pelan sebelah bahu Kibum.

Karena Kibum yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan sang leader, member lain yang ada di backstage pun mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa diam Bum-ah?" tanya Siwon.

"Ceritakan pada kami!" timpal Kyuhyun setelah mem-pause game yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Eeerr,, ituuu," Kibum tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, terlebih hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun yang terus mencondongkan tubuh mereka padanya karena penasaran dengan kemana perginya Kibum semalam.

"Itu, euum, aku pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Oh," tanggap yang lainnya.

**Tiga detik kemudian,**

"Eh?"

"Taman bermain?"

"Dinihari?"

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Kibum menghela nafas sebelum menjawab reaksi hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku, menemui seseorang." Jawabnya kemudian menampilkan killer smile miliknya.

"Siapa?" bagai sekelompok paduan suara, member Super Junior kecuali Kibum sangat kompak menanyakannya.

"Euumm, gadis."

**Hening**

"Maaf sebelumnya Kibum-ah! Eumm, apa dia gadis baik-baik?" tanya Siwon ragu, pertanyaanya tidaklah salah, apa pemikiran sepintasmu tentang gadis yang berkeliaran di luar rumah lewat tengah malam?

Kibum tampak berpikir, 'Donghae? Bukan gadis baik-baik? Benarkah?'

Kibum kemudian menggeleng seraya tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan hyungdeulnya juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin dia gadis baik!" jawabnya mantap.

**.**

**.**

**Taman bermain pukul 01.30 AM …**

**.**

Kibum lagi-lagi menghentikan laju mobilnya di dekat taman bermain, tempat ia dua malam ini bertemu dengan gadis 3M (Manis, Misterius dan Menyebalkan) yang bernama Donghae tersebut.

"Hooaamm!" namja tampan itu menguap panjang, sesaat setelahnya kepala namja itu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Donghae.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," gumamnya saat memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Hooaamh!" lagi, ia menguap panjang dengan mata sayunya.

**.**

**Sepuluh menit kemudian …**

**.**

"Hoaamh!" entah sudah ke berapa kali Kibum menahan kantuknya demi yeoja yang ditunggunya, yeoja yang belum tentu datang, menemuinya.

"Apa dia tidak datang malam ini?" tanyanya lirih, ia menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tapi, kenapa?" menghela kecewa, lagi.

"Lebih baik kutunggu saja!" tekadnya kemudian menyamankan duduknya.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya pukul 06.30 AM …**

**.**

"Euunggh," lenguh Kibum ketika cahaya pagi menerpa wajahnya, memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya walau dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman, terduduk di kursi kemudi.

Dikucek-kucekkannya kedua mata guna menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat sekitar, sudah siang rupanya.

"Sudah pagi? Aku tertidur disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa dia datang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aaaww!" erangnya merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Namja itu kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera mengeluarkan dirinya guna merenggangkan otot.

"Ugh! Sakit sekali!" keluhnya berupa gumaman. Kembali dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkah di pergelangan kirinya, 06.35 AM.

"Lebih baik aku pulang!" tidak lama kemudian Kibum kembali memasuki mobilnya dan melaju menuju dorm Super Junior.

**.**

**Dorm …**

**06.55 AM**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**ceklek**

"Anneyoung!" sapa Kibum setelah dibukakan pintu seraya merenggangkan otot yang masih terasa kaku.

"Bummie? Darimana?" tanya Yesung khawatir, ialah yang membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

"Eh? Yesung hyung? Tidak dari mana-mana kok hyung!" bohong Kibum kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah! Ayo masuk!" ajak Yesung kemudian menarik tangan Kibum untuk memasuki dorm.

"Aigooo tanganmu dingin sekali! Kau tidur dimana?" pekik Yesung, Kibum nyengir.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Ryeowook dari arah dapur.

"Ah hyung! Kau lupa? Aku kan Ice Prince!" elak Kibum kemudian tertawa kecil, Yesung mendengus.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi tidak mengerti.

"Ryeong-ah! Ini tangan dan tubuh Snow White kita dingin sekali! Lebih baik kau siapkan air hangat untuknya sebelum membeku!" perintah Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Hyung!" rengek Kibum.

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan Snow White!" rajuknya membuahkan tawa dari Yesung dan Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**Malam hari di taman bermain**

**01.30 AM …**

**.**

Kibum kembali menyambangi taman bermain, apalagi kalau bukan untuk Donghae? Kibum sungguh penasaran, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, dimana rumahnya.

**Wuusshhh**

Hanya suara angin malam dan daun yang berserak yang terdengar malam ini, Kibum memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri, dingin ia rasakan. Jemari Kibum tergerak untuk menghidupkan penghangat di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" lirihnya.

"Datanglah!" kali ini terdengar mengharap.

**.**

**03.00 AM**

**.**

"Ish! Kenapa tidak datang juga sih?" dumel Kibum masih setia di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan orang tuanya tahu dia sering keluar malam? Terus mengurungnya di dalam kamar?"

"Ah bisa jadi! Mana ada orang tua yang akan membiarkan anaknya keluar malam tanpa tujuan yang jelas? Yeoja pula!" simpulnya kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil, ingin pulang dan tidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan malamnya pukul 02.00 AM …**

**.**

**.**

Tidak bosan-bosannya Kibum mendatangi taman bermain, ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, Donghae.

Kepala namja itu memperhatikan ke dalam taman, gelap, sunyi, dan mencekam, hanya ada beberapa lampu taman bercahaya kuning yang menerangi taman tersebut.

Kibum mengeluarkan diri dari mobilnya, kepala namja itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali, berharap gadis itu datang eoh?

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, bahkan lima belas menit berlalu. Kibum masih setia terduduk di atas kap mobilnya, bedanya tangan namja itu kini memegangi kopi hangat yang sengaja ia persiapkan sebelum ke taman ini tadi.

"Kemana sih? Ini sudah malam ketiga!" gerutunya tidak sabar, kembali ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencari gadis misterius dan menyebalkan itu.

"Kau harus datang malam ini!" perintahnya.

"Lima belas menit lagi kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan menunggu disini lagi!" ancamnya terdengar seperti merengek.

**Sepuluh Menit Kemudian …**

"Ayolaahh!"

"Donghae! Kau dimana?"

**Lima Menit kemudian …**

"Ish! Oke! Aku pulang!" marahnya kemudian berjalan menuju kemudi, membuka pintunya cepat, memasukinya dan membantingnya keras.

**BUUURRMM!**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian …**

**Backstage pukul 01.00 AM …**

"Hoaaammh! Akhirnya jadwal hari ini selesai juga! Yeay!" pekik Eunhyuk riang.

"Ini sudah berganti hari Monyet!" ledek Maknae dari grup tersebut, Kyuhyun, masih berkonsentrasi dengan game yang dimainkannya.

"Huh!" sahut Eunhyuk sebal.

"Sudah-sudah! Lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm dan istirahat untuk besok, ide baguskan?" Leeteuk menengahi yang langsung disetujui semuanya.

"Kibum-ah! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau murung sekali?" tanya Siwon pada pemilik killer smile di grup mereka saat berjalan menuju parkiran, namja yang diberi julukan Simba ini memang sangat perhatian pada member lainnya.

"Aku? Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja kok hyung!" jawabnya seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

"Benarkah? Haha,, tak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Ayo masuk Siwon hyung!" ujar Kibum seriang menungkin ketika telah sampai di mobil van mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kibum duduk di dekat jendela pada barisan kedua mobil van, selama perjalanan ia hanya melamun, menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di luar mobil, sedangkan member lainnya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Kibum pun lelah, namun entah kenapa matanya enggan terpejam.

Mobil van yang membawa Kibum kini melaju di kawasan dekat taman,

**DEG**

Kibum membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang tengah terduduk di sebuah ayunan di dalam taman, ia yakin, itu, Donghae.

"STOOOP!" teriaknya tentu membuat yang lainnya terkaget.

**CKIIIIT!**

**DUUK!**

Reflex sang pengemudi mobil van tersebut mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuh member lainnya terpelanting ke depan.

"Aaaauuw!"

"Sakiiiiit!"

"Kepalaku!"

Itulah reaksi para hyungdeulnya dan Kyuhyun yang mengeluh akibat mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Kibum-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang berada di sebelah supir.

"Aku turun disini saja hyung!" jawab Kibum segera membuka pintu mobil van.

**GGRRR**

Cuaca dingin menerpa, memasuki mobil tersebut, membuat member lainnya bergidik kedinginan.

"Untuk apa Kibum-ah? KIBUM!" teriak Leeteuk bahkan telah mengeluarkan diri dari mobil van mereka.

"KALIAN DULUAN SAJA! AKU ADA URUSAN!" jawabnya balas berteriak, Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap ajaib Kibum yang tidak biasa, anak itu dulu pendiam dan misterius, sekarang? Pikirkan sendiri!

Leeteuk yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan member lainnya memilih mempercayai Kibum, ia kembali memasuki mobil van dan menyuruh sang supir untuk mengantarkan mereka ke dorm.

**TAP… TAP… TAP… TAP…**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Nafas Kibum terengah karena berlari, berlari menuju ayunan di dalam taman, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada lututnya. Kini ia berhadapan dengan sang gadis, yang ia yakini adalah Donghae. Gadis itu mendongak, menampakkan wajah manis dan polosnya, menatap Kibum bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya yang justru menambah kemanisan dirinya.

**Hening,**

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum manis pada sang gadis.

"Hei!" sapanya masih tersenyum, namun Donghae masih menatapnya bingung, membuat hening kembali melanda keduanya. Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya, perlahan ia mulai mendekati ayunan yang diduduki Donghae.

"Kau, masih ingat akukan?" tanya Kibum penuh harap kembali tersenyum, siapa tahu Donghae mengenali killer smilenya bukan?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae menghilangkan senyum Kibum seketika.

"Aku Kibum, Kibum oppa!" jawab Kibum mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae.

"Kibum? Oppa?" ulang Donghae berupa pertanyaan, ia tampak berusaha mengingat, tidak lama kemudian ia menggeleng. Hening kembali melanda, Kibum sibuk dengan segala pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam otaknya, alasan masuk akal tentang ia yang dilupakan oleh gadis di depannya ini.

Donghae? Ia terus memandangi wajah tampan Kibum, wajah yang ekspresinya berubah-ubah, terkadang kepalanya miring ke kanan, kadang menggeleng kuat, namja itu sedang memikirkan alasan Donghae melupakannya, namun di mata Donghae itu sangatlah lucu.

"Hihihi," kikikan kecil lolos dari mulut Donghae, menyadarkan Kibum dari pikirannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Kibum, Donghae menggeleng dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Minggir!" perintah Donghae yang lagsung dituruti Kibum. Gadis itu perlahan megayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Yuhuuuu!" pekiknya riang membuat Kibum yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Kibum kemudian mengambil alih, ia yang mendorong ayunan tersebut, menambah kesenangan Donghae.

**02.45 AM …**

"Berhenti!" perintah Donghae yang lagi-lagi dituruti begitu saja oleh Kibum. Donghae berdiri dari ayunan yang sedari tadi didudukinya, kemudian ia membungkuk sebentar pada Kibum, setelahnya ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku antar pulang eoh?" tawar Kibum mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Donghae yang melompat, namun gadis itu hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya Kibum diam, mengikuti langkah gadis itu dengan langkah yang melompat juga.

Kibum berhenti melangkah ketika Donghae yang juga berhenti, berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terawat.

"Ini rumahmu Donghae-ya?" tanya Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, Donghae balas menoleh dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya riang tanpa beban memasuki rumah tersebut, betapa herannya Kibum ketika pintu rumah itu tidaklah terkunci sehingga Donghae hanya perlu menekan kenop pintunya dan ia dapat memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku sudah tahu tempat tinggalnya, selamat malam gadis kecilku!" ucapnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

Dan ketika Kibum berbalik, ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Oke, sekarang bagaimana aku pulang?" tanyanya, ia mengusap wajahnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**.**

**Sudah kubilang ini OOC bukan?**

**Bagaimana ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Sleeping Hae**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae (Kibum x Donghae)**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, and Other Super Junior Member**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama, romance**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Rating : Teen**

**Summary : Kisah salah seorang rapper dari boyband Super Junior bersama seorang 'Putri Tidur'.**

**Warning : Gender Switch! OOC! Tema dengan cerita yang aku yakin sudah pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, RnR.**

**Disini Kibum tidak pernah hiatus dari Super Junior, Donghae bukan anggota Super Junior, dan Kibum umurnya lebih tua sekitar 8 tahun dari Donghae (untuk keperluan cerita).**

**(25-8 = 17 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca. Gampangkan?**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

"_Aku antar pulang eoh?" tawar Kibum mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Donghae yang melompat, namun gadis itu hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya Kibum diam, mengikuti langkah gadis itu dengan langkah yang melompat juga._

_Kibum berhenti melangkah ketika Donghae yang juga berhenti, berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terawat._

"_Ini rumahmu Donghae-ya?" tanya Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, Donghae balas menoleh dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya._

_Donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya riang tanpa beban memasuki rumah tersebut, betapa herannya Kibum ketika pintu rumah itu tidaklah terkunci sehingga Donghae hanya perlu menekan kenop pintunya dan ia dapat memasuki rumah tersebut._

"_Setidaknya aku sudah tahu tempat tinggalnya, selamat malam gadis kecilku!" ucapnya kemudian tertawa kecil._

_Dan ketika Kibum berbalik, ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Oke, sekarang bagaimana aku pulang?" tanyanya, ia mengusap wajahnya kesal._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Sleeping Hae ~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya …**

**Back stage …**

"Apa dia begitu lelah?" Siwon berbisik pada Leeteuk seraya memandang Kibum, memandang ia yang tertidur pada saat di make up oleh perias mereka.

"Mungkin saja Wonnie-ah! Beberapa hari ini ia lebih banyak mengkonsumsi vitamin dari biasanya." Sahut Leeteuk yang dijawab 'oh' oleh Siwon.

"Tadi malam apa ia pulang ke dorm? Jam berapa?" Kangin menimpali setelah bergabung dengan keduanya.

"Tidak, dia tidak pulang ke dorm, mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya." Jelas Leeteuk lagi.

**Pukul 01.00 PM**

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana namun terawat, tempat ia mengantar pulang Donghae semalam. Dilihat di siang hari, rumah ini terlihat lebih indah.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

"Siapa ya?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu bertanya pada Kibum.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum mengenalkan diri dengan membungkuk, perkenalan secara formal. Ia tidak memakai embel-embel 'Super Junior' di belakang namanya karena ia tidak ingin dilihat sebagai seorang idol, ia ingin dilihat sebagai orang biasa, kalau bisa dianggap sebagai teman.

"Ada keperluan apa Kibum-sshi?" wanita itu bertanya setelah membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar seraya tersenyum pada Kibum.

"Saya ingin menemui seseorang, Donghae." Jawab Kibum, wanita paruh baya itu menyernyitkan dahi.

"Kau mengenal putriku?" tanya sang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Donghae itu.

"Oh, yeah, ahjumma." Kibum menjawab seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Ikut aku," ujarnya kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya, yang diekori oleh Kibum.

"Dia sedang tidur." Ungkap ibu Donghae pada Kibum, keduanya kini berada di depan kamar Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Tidak perlu membangunkannya ahjumma. Sebaiknya aku datang lain kali saja." Ujar Kibum merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkan Donghae yang tidur siang.

'Pantas saja dia bergadang, dia tidur siang.' Nilai Kibum dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dorm**

**Ceklek**

"Aku pulang." Salam Kibum seraya memasuki dorm, ia ingin langsung pergi ke kamar namun dicegah oleh hyung-hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Aku mengantuk hyung!" elaknya ketika Siwon merangkulnya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayolah! Sudah lama kita tidak bersantai bersama Bummie!"

"Aku yakin Kibum punya cerita yang bagus! Ayo ceritakan pada kami Bummie!" setelah berujar demikian, Eunhyuk menyusul Siwon dan Kibum yang masih berada di depan kamar, membantu Siwon mengajak –lebih tepatnya memaksa- Kibum bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Bercerita? tidak ada yang menarik!" elaknya ketika telah terduduk di antara member lainnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menceritakan tentang pertemuanmu dengan seorang gadis di taman bermain itu?" Kyuhyun memberi saran, yang secara kompak diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Itu," satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum, ia kemudian memandang satu-persatu hyungnya juga Kyuhyun, dan ia menghela nafas pasrah ketika pandangan mereka tertuju padanya.

"Eumm, apa kalian semua tahu cerita dongeng Sleeping Beauty?" ia mulai membuka cerita dengan memberi pertanyaan, dilihatnya semua member mengangguk.

"Sleeping Beauty, adalah sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan tentang seorang putri yang tertidur lama sekali setelah memakan apel dari nenek sihir." Sahut Siwon, Kibum tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Apa kalian percaya dengan semua itu?" tanya Kibum lagi, beberapa member menjawabnya dengan gelengan, namun ada juga yang malah tertawa dengan pertanyaan Kibum yang terdengar konyol tersebut.

"Itu hanya dongeng, Kibummie!" ujar Eunhyuk setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Tapi Sleeping Beauty itu memang ada!" sergah Kibum serius, detik berikutnya suasana menjadi hening, semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

**Flashback**

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Tidak perlu membangunkannya ahjumma. Sebaiknya aku datang lain kali saja." Ujar Kibum merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkan Donghae yang tidur siang.

'Pantas saja dia bergadang, dia tidur siang.' Nilai Kibum dalam hati. Ia kemudian melihat-lihat sekitar, pandangannya jatuh pada pojok ruangan yang terdapat meja, di atas meja tersebut terdapat figura-figura yang di dalamnya terdapat photo. Kibum kemudian melangkah menghampiri pojokan itu, memandangi satu-persatu photo tersebut, ia menyernyitkan dahi seraya menunjuk beberapa photo yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

Photo yang diambil saat Donghae tertidur, ada yang saat keluarganya piknik, baik itu ke taman hiburan ataupun pantai. Bahkan, pada acara ulang tahun ke enam belas dimana Donghae berada di depan kue ulang tahun tersebut, namun ia tertidur.

"Apa kau merasa bingung nak?" pertanyaan ibu Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Kibum yang memang bertanya-tanya dalam hati perihal photo-photo tersebut.

"Iya ahjumma, kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja untuk berphoto?" tanyanya, ibu Donghae tersenyum sebelum berkata,

"Bila ia ingin tidur, dia akan tidur tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu."

"Maksudmu?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Kapan dan dimana kau mengenalnya?" bukannya menjawab, ibu Donghae kembali memberikan pertanyaan pada Kibum.

"Di taman bermain, saat dinihari." Jawabnya, namun Kibum kemudian merasa bingung karena ibu Donghae yang tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengar jawaban Kibum.

'Kenapa ia tidak bertanya mengapa Donghae bisa berada disana saat itu?' batinnya bergejolak, ada kegeraman juga karena ia yang menilai bahwa wanita paruh baya di dekatnya ini tidak begitu memperhatikan putrinya sendiri. Semakin bertambah kebingungan Kibum kala melihat ibu Donghae malah tersenyum.

"Jadi ia memang berjalan-jalan saat larut malam?" tanyanya masih mengulum senyum, Kibum hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Artinya aku tidak salah membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Kibum tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu huh?" Kibum bertanya agak ketus yang dijawab tetap dengan keramahan oleh ibu Donghae, dan juga santai.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika aku yang ingin melihat putriku sekali lagi, aku mendatangi kamarnya dan tidak kudapati ia berada disana, kemudian aku mencarinya ke segala penjuru rumah namun nihil, akhirnya aku mengecek pintu utama, tidak terkunci, dan itu saat dinihari. Esok paginya aku kembali mengecek kamar putriku, dan aku bersyukur ia telah kembali." Kibum berusaha mencerna kata tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ibu Donghae, namun ia masih merasa bingung.

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang? Bisa saja putrimu mengalami kejadian burukkan waktu itu?" adalah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kibum.

"Kupikir siapapun yang melihat putriku berjalan di tengah malam dengan menggunakan gaun tidur, terlebih dengan kulit pucat serta rambut yang tergerai, tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya, apalagi berniat jahat padanya." Sahut ibu Donghae enteng, seandainya rahang Kibum bisa jatuh, mungkin itulah yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini karena mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, diam-diam Kibum membenarkan dalam hati, kesan pertama saat bertemu Donghae waktu itu adalah seram dan mencekam, sejahat apapun orang, pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk mengganggunya.

"Kecuali kau tentunya." Lanjut ibu Donghae kemudian terkikik kecil, Kibum hanya dapat bersungut, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh ibu dan anak sekarang, kenapa?

Pertama, sang anak yang sangat irit berbicara, sanggup membuat Kibum merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Kedua, sang ibu yang walau tidak seperti sang anak, namun tetap membuat Kibum terlihat layaknya orang bodoh.

**Flashback END**

Hening, semua terfokus pada cerita Kibum, namun sesaat setelah Kibum bercerita, tawapun pecah dari semua member, kecuali Kibum yang merengut.

"Kau belum bercerita tentang Sleeping Beauty itu!" protes Kyuhyun, yang lain tampak berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Kibum-ah! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu dan anak itu!" timpal Kangin kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Kibum!" protes Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum menatapnya kemudian mengangguk.

**Flashback**

"Donghae tidak masuk sekolah?" Kibum kembali bertanya pada sang ibu yang dijawab berupa gelengan dari wanita itu.

"Kenapa? itu sudah menjadi haknya mendapatkan pendidikan."

"Dia berhenti bersekolah karena seringkali kedapatan tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung."

"Huh? Hanya karena itu dan ia harus putus sekolah?" rasa tidak suka itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Kibum, tentu ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban ibu Donghae, namun ibu Donghae tetap tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Putriku adalah Putri Tidur masa kini." Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan konyol tersebut, setelahnya ia memandang ibu Donghae dengan pandangan risihnya.

"Putriku pernah tidur selama lima belas hari." Lanjut ibu Donghae memandang salah satu photo Donghae yang sedang tidur. Kibum terhenyak, ia mulai mengingat-ingat, termasuk mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu, penjelasan tentang pernyataan ibu Donghae yang mirip dengan teori yang pernah ia baca.

"Dia memang seorang Putri Tidur, penyebabnya sendiripun tidak begitu jelas kenapa." kali ini nada bicara ibu Donghae tidak setenang seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, sedang Kibum bungkam, ia masih ingin mendengar cerita dari ibu Dongahe.

.

.

"Sleeping beauty?" nyonya Lee -ibu Donghae- bertanya dengan kening berkerut pada dokter di depannya.

"Iya nyonya."

"Penyakit apa itu? kenapa namanya aneh sekali?"

"Sindrom Kleine –Levin, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Sleeping Beauty, adalah penyakit syaraf yang langka, dimana penderita tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Ditandai dengan masa-masa tidur berlebihan dan mengubah perilaku penderitanya." Jelas dokter itu sabar, ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi nyonya Lee, tampak wanita paruh baya lebih terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Itu adalah penyakit tidur yang berkepanjangan, jika penyakit itu kambuh maka putri nyonya akan tidur dan terbangun dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan." Lanjutnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

"Donghae?" nyonya Lee terkejut ketika ia yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter, telah mendapati sang anak tengah tidur pulas di kursi tunggu. Dengan geram nyonya Lee berjalan menghampiri sang putri yang tengah membaringkan dirinya di kursi tunggu kemudian,

"Donghae-ah! Bangun sayang." Ujarnya lembut seraya mengguncang pelan pundak sang putri yang tidak bergeming.

"Donghae, Donghae, bangun sayang, kita pulang." Nyonya Lee terus berusaha membangunkan Donghae yang tidak kunjung terjaga, membuat wanita paruh baya itu menggeram, ia menguatkan guncangannya pada tubuh Donghae, disertai beberapa cubitan pada lengannya.

"Hae lelah Bu!" gumam Donghae yang akhirnya terjaga juga karena merasa begitu terganggu dengan ulah sang ibu, namun itu berlangsung sangat singkat karena ia yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Lelah kau bilang? Yang kau lakukan hanya tidur Lee Donghae!" ujar nyonya Lee membentak putrinya sendiri, bisa ditebak jika wanita itu belum bisa menerima keadaan putrinya kini.

"Bangun! Ayo kita pulang!" Nyonya Lee mengucapkannya dengan kesal, tidak memperdulikan mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae, menyeret Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Bu! Ibu!" Donghae merengek dengam mata sayunya, berjalan tertatih dibelakang sang ibu yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sakit bu!" pengunjung lain memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi, mereka yang awalnya merasa aneh dengan Donghae yang dengan mudahnya tidur di muka umum, kini malah mengasihani gadis belia itu.

**BRUUK!**

Donghaepun akhirnya jatuh karena tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya, membuat nyonya Lee merasa bersalah yang kemudian menangis, memangku kepala sang putri, sedang pengunjung dan beberapa perawat yang ada disana datang mendekati mereka.

**Flashback END**

"Begitulah ceritanya, kalian sudah puas eoh?" tutup Kibum kemudian beranjak memasuki kamar, meninggalkan sebelas member yang terpaku, tidak menyangka jika salah satu diantara mereka dapat mengenal seseorang yang mengidap penyakit demikian.

Derit ranjang menandakan ada seseorang yang berada di atasnya, Kibum yang menduduki ranjang tersebut sejenak mengusap wajahnya. Ia kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal, terlebih rasa kantuk berat yang menyerangnya kini. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan wajah yang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos, serta kedua lengan yang ia jadikan bantal.

"Jadi ia tidak pergi ke taman selama seminggu lebih karena tertidur." Gumamnya masih menatap langi-langit kamar.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal masa depannya masih sangat panjang." Lanjutnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kapan kau akan terbangun eoh? apa seperti cerita yang ada di dongeng itu? pangeran yang akan mencium sang putri?" Kibum tertawa kecil, ia merasa lucu jika itu benar adanya.

Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat kembali memorinya bersama Donghae juga ibunya sebelum kemudian berkata, "kuharap esok kau sudah terbangun."

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sleeping Beauty?"

"Tidak, tidak. Sleeping Hae lebih cocok." Ia kembali tertawa kecil, tidak lama kemudian Kim Kibum telah pergi ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan FF ini, tapi aku tetap dan akan berusaha menyelesaikannya, seperti FF lainnya.**

**KiHae momentnya gak ada? Hae kan lagi tidur, lol.**


End file.
